User blog:MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna/Well, This is sorta related to HOA, kinda...
Well yeah, I should be going over the the Fan fiction wiki to do this but it just freaking confuses me. So instead, I will share samples of my new HOA/Twilight Saga fan fiction trilogy I've been working on. I finished two books so far. So here's some of the first one. If you guys like it, I'll post more of it until it's finished and then etc for the next one. So here it is, it's called (Yeah, I got it off of what the episodes of HOA is) House of Horror/ House of Lies/ House of Shock/ House of Vampires. Enjoy :) It's Eddie's perspective btw. I still can't believe it. Two people I knew and trusted. But don't think I'm going threw this bad. Just imagine Nina. Her best friend, her boyfriend. And her best friend. They mean well, I understand. But I just don't get it. They aren't the people to be feared. But now I'm freaking scared. Not the, "OMG! They know my secret and they'll probably tell the whole school!" or the "ACK! THE BULLY!". No this is the "Am I gonna be greeted by the sun ever again in the morning?" kind of horror. Whom am I talking about? Fabian and Amber, silly! Who'd ya think I was talking about? Victor and Vera? HA HA! The geek-chic boy who basically is enemies with the terrible, and friends with everyone he can, and the pretty, er, blonde, who proves herself more than just a pretty face. Who would've thought? Nina and I are the only ones who know. Amber told Nina. She took it very hard. Amber didn't have to prove herself. Fabian told me. Me, being the "Believe it when I see it" kind of guy, Fabian had to prove to me. Although, he isn't typically your joking guy. Occasionally he'll say something sarcastic but he's a very serious/ down to business kind of guy. All this time. Brown wasn't even his natural eye shade. His eye shade for centuries was vibrant red. Vampire. When he was human, in 1699, his eye shade was a blue. A blue any guy would kill to have so girls could like them better. He was apparently very well known in his village in Liverpool, England. Fabian is currently three hundred fourteen years old. Amber isn't much off him. She's a decade younger. If you passed fourth grade, you can find the age yourself. It's against vampire law to have any kind of compassion for any mortal. I'm kinda convinced Victor is. Vera wants to be. I bet. Now, as soon as Fabian told me, he was hoping I'd shun him. Nope. I've grown to like him too much to ever do that. Instead, I asked, "How the hell is Jasper your godfather if your centuries older than him?!". Seriously! Then another secret was spilled out. Jasper's apparently older than him! How long have vampires existed?! Longer than I thought obviously. Jasper's a whopping seven hundred eleven years old, eh. That really makes me sick. But, here's the story of how Nina and I found out about the vamps. Just warning you now, PG-13 from here until I say so. I might even forget. So if your, five, see ya, go find a cookie. It want's your slimy teeth biting it. Category:Blog posts